


Red Lace

by Lightspeed



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Lingerie, M/M, Panties, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:44:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightspeed/pseuds/Lightspeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Medic is surprised to find Heavy waiting for him in their bed, wearing a rather unusual, rather frilly piece of clothing, the doctor finds he likes it very, very much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Lace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Catcard](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Catcard).



Medic stood in the doorway to the quarters he shared with his Heavy, mouth agape, eyes wide. The concept of thought was scuttled beneath the depths of his mind, lost to seas of hormones and the crashing waves of visual input. His hand had yet to leave the door knob, his mind unable to process anything but the perfect image before him.

"Do you like, Doktor?" Heavy asked, more nervous than the German had ever seen him.

Kneeling on the bed they shared, the giant was ever the perfect specimen. Broad, powerful shoulders led to thick, muscular arms and enormous hands, with a broad, furry chest and a soft, warm belly, all supported by short, but surprisingly strong legs. His face, at once handsome and fierce was twisted in an expression somewhere between self-conscious embarrassment and eager hope, his blue eyes hazarding occasional glances at Medic's own, which found their way pointedly to the most interesting, certainly the most unusual, thing about the sight which lay before him.

The lacy, frilly, soft red panties Heavy wore.

Wrapped around the giant's hips, cupping his groin in a way that stole the breath from the doctor's lungs, red cotton panties adorned the otherwise naked Heavy. They were festooned with a few little bows, lace around the waist and legs, and a large, stitched-in heart over the crotch, as if to showcase the bulge that pressed against the soft fabric. He tugged a little at the lacy waist, adjusting it as it began to ride up the crease of his bum, and looked back up to Medic, standing there still stunned.  
  
"Doktor?" he hazarded, voice so quiet, so hoarse with worry that he barely realized it was his own. Perhaps Medic was trying desperately to process a way to not break out laughing at the sight. Perhaps he was disgusted. A muscle-bound, overweight, giant Russian man in a delicate pair of panties was a ludicrous thing, and he was probably a fool for thinking the doctor would ever think otherwise. He would laugh, he would clutch his belly with the force of his chortling, and he would expel the giant from their room in shame, unable to look at him in such a ridiculous state. Heavy took a deep breath, trying to steady himself.

Medic licked his lips and shut the door, immediately tugging at his tie and pulling his spectacles off. By the time he reached the bed, he was as bare as his lover, his boxers slipping and riding low on his slim hips. "Heavy, this is," he stopped in front of the giant and reached a hand down to cup him through the panties, fingers lingering on that stitched heart, on the heat pouring through that red cotton, "this is the most attractive thing I have ever seen. You've done this for me?"

"Da," Heavy admitted, a smile spreading across his face, taking a deep breath as those fingers began to rub soft circles against his groin, "only for you. Always for you."

Medic took a deep breath of Heavy's scent, leaning in to press his lips to the shell of his lover's ear. "Then lay back, mein schatz. And I will give you what I give only to you." He pulled back to capture the Russian's lips in a soft kiss full of promises. "Always to you."

Heavy obeyed, reclining until his broad shoulders met the cool sheets of their bed, rumpled and unmade from the morning's pre-work dalliances. His eyes fluttered closed as the doctor's nimble hand resumed pawing at him, fingertips dancing along lines of lace, feeling where it gave way to warm, soft flesh, ticking through the hair on his thighs and abdomen. A low, rumbling hum of appreciation welled in his chest as gentle pressure teased at his balls, running up along to draw slow circles on his rapidly hardening cock.

The German watched as the pretty red panties began to tent outward, his lover's excitement growing beneath the immaculate cotton. His breath stopped, holding it without notice as his fingers made their way up and down the underside of that expanding shaft, tracing lines against the fabric barely containing him, his hand shaking a little until his finally remembered he had to inhale and exhale. He'd never been so turned on by a piece of clothing in his life. Certainly, Heavy was attractive beyond measure, all broad, soft shapes and flexing muscle and soft fuzzy places to nuzzle into. His eyes were beautiful and sparkled with mirth and wit, and his smile was infectious. He'd seen that face contorted with ardor beneath him, hands scrabbling on the sheets or gripping tightly at him, or even fighting against bonds as he moaned his pleasure. He'd seen that chest heave with the deep, frenzied panting of lovemaking, and watched that body tremble, his legs in the air or dug into the mattress to barely support him. But here, laying unrestrained, unfettered, but completely powerless as he touched him through a pair of frilly red panties, was a whole new thing, and yet another way he found Heavy to be the sexiest creature he'd had the pleasure of laying his eyes upon, let alone his hands.

Those fingers left Heavy, giving the giant some respite. He looked over with curiosity at the sudden loss, only to find Medic kicking his underwear the rest of the way off, and grabbing the lube from the night stand. He smiled, petting at his lover's backside as he found his way back, setting the tube down and returning his hand to its task, now palming lovingly at the giant's cotton-clad erection.

"Doktor," Heavy moaned softly, head falling back to the sheets.

"You are beautiful," Medic purred, rubbing his palm against the head of his lover's cock in circles, his speed increasing to make Heavy lift his hips in reflex, his moans deepening. "So perfect in these pretty panties. Do you like wearing them, mein Schatz?"

"Da, if you like."  
  
"I do, but do you?" Medic prodded, running the heel of his palm over the giant's frenulum.

"Ah! Yes, I like them!"

"Why do you like them so much?"

"Make me feel sexy," Heavy admitted, brows furrowed, nostrils flared, heels trying to find purchase in the sheets as he arched into his lover's touch.

"It is because you are," the doctor assured, lifting his hand away and letting Heavy's hips fall. "I want to see how they look on your Hintern. Roll over."

Heavy's eyes opened just barely to look at the flushed, predatory face of his lover, and he nodded before hefting his body, which felt so very against the idea of doing anything but laying there and being touched, rolling over in his spot. Gingerly, he reached down to pull his cock against his body and ease the pressure of its pressing into the bed.

Medic bit his lip, taking in the sight of Heavy's panty-clad bottom. His butt, small and fuzzy, but possessed of enough muscle to give it a rather pleasing shape, was hugged perfectly by the lace and cotton, riding up just enough between his cheeks to frame them roundly, making them stand out and look ripe to squeeze. The German found himself possessed of the intense desire to sink his teeth into that wonderful little bottom, and he did not deny himself, tugging up the fabric on one side to plant love bites on it, nuzzling his nose through the soft layer of hair that gathered along the curve between each chomp.

A comforted sigh rolled forth from Heavy. The feeling of Medic playing with his bottom, the gentle bites, the squeezes, the feeling of his nose and cheek pressed against the warm, furry flesh, made him smile as much as he found it sexy. It was a sweet endearment as much as it was a sigh of the doctor's lust, something he would do as often when lounging as he would during sex. But when the fabric of the panties were tugged up between his cheeks, rubbing roughly against his taint and pressing against his anus, any wistful smiles melted back into pure ardor. He groaned softly at the feeling, at Medic squeezing his cheeks roughly, lightly digging his nails into the soft flesh of his backside.

"I am going to enjoy this so much," Medic growled, tugging the bundled fabric of the panties to one side to expose Heavy to him. "So very much."

And then, the cold slick sensation of the doctor's lube-coated fingers invaded Heavy's world. They pressed in with determination, slow enough not to hurt, but with a tense energy that told the giant he wanted to ram them in and drag them out and do it over and over, finger-fucking his lover in his pretty little panties. Instead, those eager fingers did their job properly, stretching and preparing the Russian with practiced efficiency, curling to make him shiver every so often.  
  
Medic grinned, elating in the soft whimpers his lover loosed as he opened him up, his cheek pressed to the bed, his hands gripping sheets as he gathered his knees beneath himself to push his hips into the air, giving him a better angle to press in deep. When he was satisfied, he withdrew his fingers and grabbed hold of his shed boxers, taking a moment to eye Heavy up in this position.

He was so eager, ass in the air, on his knees, chest and face pressed against the mattress. His lacy red panties strained against the size and insistence of the erect cock they contained, pushing the front out and away from his hips, head just barely still inside the waistband of its cute cotton prison. He was flushed, heaving low, even breaths and gripping the sheets with anticipation, his shoulders shaking with the knowledge, the excitement over what was to come. He couldn't keep him waiting.

Slicking himself up, Medic realized just how hard he was, how much he ached. The head of his cock was growing purple, and it was almost painful how erect he was. Wiping his hand off on the boxers, he tossed them aside and lined himself up against the giant's entrance, the bundled fabric of the panties clutched under the thumb of his other hand, which gripped Heavy's bottom and hip, to keep it out of his way. He pressed in slowly, feeling the tight, slick heat embrace him, and grabbed the larger man's hips in both hands to pull himself the rest of the way in, sliding down to the root inside of his lover. He hissed a breath through his teeth, his thighs shaking at the intensity of the sensation. "Gott."

Heavy gasped, gathering more of the sheets to grip tightly in his hands, his shoulders rising as his body tensed and welcomed the intrusion all at once. He hissed his breath between his teeth.

"Are you ready, mein Kuschelbär?"

"Da, da, ready, please, Doktor."

"Gut."

And he began, pressing in his last, meeting their hips and bending forward over him to press a kiss to his lower back before reeling back, bracing himself, and pulling out slowly. He rammed back in with force, driving a cry from the giant, and did just the same again, and again, filling him then nearly emptying him, only to impale him once again. Slowly, he gained speed, his strokes growing lightly more shallow, but the slapping of flesh to flesh did not abate, the doctor driving in as deep as their bodies would allow with each thrust.

Heavy closed his eyes tight, jaw falling open and wobbling slightly, as if trying to bite at the air. He couldn't breathe, couldn't think, couldn't exist properly, simply an insubstantial incoherent semi-entity dedicated solely to the sensations Medic created for him. Soon, however, form and concept were brought back to him with the force of their movement, the panties he pressed so insistently against rubbing against his cock with each thrust, each shake, each little motion their bodies made. The soft, lacy cotton caressed him even as Medic did the same to his insides, taking in roughly, hungrily in counterpoint to the soft, miniscule slides of fabric against his so-sensitive flesh.

One of the giant's large hands found its way beneath him, pressing against himself, not to stroke, but to hold, to palm his cock through those panties and feel the cotton rub himself, to encourage that rubbing. He felt heat welling, ebbing through his whole lower body, tension growing and winding like a spring as Medic's thrusts grew faster, harder. "Doctor," he whimpered between high, soft groans, his needful cries, unable to be bitten back in the face of such overwhelming sensation.  
  
"Ja, mein Bär?" Medic asked, grunting between his words with each thrust, his shoulder slumping, body electric with arousal, thumbs rubbing over the fabric of those pretty red panties.

"Am," he swallowed hard, "am close. Am going to--"

"Bitte," the doctor beckoned, his voice rough and husky, his thrusts growing more forceful and hungry, "I want you to mess those panties for me. Come for me. Come in your pretty little panties."

It was enough to send Heavy hurtling over the edge, a high whine escaping his throat and fading into a low rumble as he came, filling his panties and spilling out onto his hand, soaking cotton and flesh alike with his hot, sticky seed.

The clench, the rolling ripple of the bigger man's body around him drove Medic to his own completion, doubling over the giant's body and shuddering, spilling himself deep inside of him, his teeth clenched as he croaked out a rough cry.

When sense returned to him, Medic drew out of his lover slowly, tucking the panties back across his bottom, into place, and patting him gently. He laid a kiss on one cotton-clad butt cheek, and let himself fall to the bed beside the Russian in a heap, followed promptly by Heavy rolling onto his side to do the same.

Myopic, blue eyes found their way down to the big man's crotch, and the wet red cotton that clung to it. Medic bit his lip at the sight. "That is far too," he took a deep breath to still himself, feeling his cock twitch as the blood drained from it, "you will be the end of me in those."

Heavy chuckled, reaching out to tug his lover closer, wrapping him in a warm embrace. "Maybe I should not wear them. Would not want you to end."

"If you never wear them again, something will end, I assure you that, Bär," the doctor threatened with a chuckle, snuggling into the giant's furry chest with a smile. "Where did you get those, anyway?"  
  
"I will just say there is store in town I will never return to."


End file.
